


A Word of Advice

by orphan_account



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Cross-Generational Friendship, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: James and Amber squabble over the last slice of their birthday cake. Sofia tries to intervene, and a lesson is taught but not truly grasped.It's just a silly little one-shot with a canon sort of feel to it, showcasing the friendship between Sofia and Cedric, as well as Sofia's inextinguishable spirit.





	A Word of Advice

“James, you knew I wanted the last piece of cake!” Amber was saying, and Cedric would have kept walking right by the grand dining hall, had he not heard Sofia follow this up with,

“I’m sure we can solve this so you both get the last piece.”

“Why does it matter, though?” James said, next, as Cedric peered into the room. Amber and James sat across from each other at the table, glaring at one another. Well, their ninth birthday had _almost_ gone off without a hitch, at least… “You don’t want cake now, and I do! You can ask someone to make you another cake when you want some.”

“But _that one_ won’t be our birthday cake!”

“You guys,” Sofia said, “what if we just cut this last piece in half? That way-”

Cedric scowled as James cut Sofia off. “Come on, Amber, admit that you just don’t want me to have it!”

“That’s not it, James! I told you I’d have the last piece!”

“But _why does it matter_?!”

Cedric cleared his throat, loud and deliberate, but – no surprise – only Sofia took notice. She looked at Cedric quizzically, and he beckoned her out of the room.

“Is everything okay, Mister Cedric?”

“Yes, yes, perfectly fine. I just had a little… A little advice for you, Princess.”

“Oh? What would that be?”

“You can’t solve all the world’s problems… As remarkably good as you are coming very close,” he added, because really, Sofia’s ability to help others was undeniably astounding. “What I mean is, especially with something so trivial, it might be easier just to stay uninvolved.”

“But it’s not trivial to them, or they wouldn’t be fighting about it,” Sofia pointed out. “And just because it’s easier to not do anything doesn’t mean it’s right.”

Cedric sighed and let his shoulders slump. “Princess, it’s a slice of _birthday cake_.”

Sofia’s lips pressed together tightly as she seemed to consider this. “I know, but I hate when people aren’t happy.”

“I know that, Princess.” He didn’t always understand how she managed to be so extremely empathetic, but he did recognize how genuine she was. “But really, sometimes people need to solve their own troubles. That’s how they learn, after all.”

“That may be right…”

“Of course it is! Everything I say is right, after all.”

Sofia giggled. “Okay, Mister Cedric.”

From the dining hall, they could hear clinking silverware, but the arguing had stopped. Cedric raised his eyebrows curiously as Sofia hurried back in to see how things had been resolved.

“Oh, there you are, Sofia,” Amber said. “Where’d you go off to?”

“Yeah,” James added, “we wanted to thank you for your idea!” Half of the cake slice was still on its dish, while the other was being shoveled, rather messily, into James’ mouth.

Sofia looked over her shoulder to see Cedric rolling his eyes. “Alright, well maybe not _everything_.”


End file.
